Stung!
by SoS5-16
Summary: My take on the random thoughts going through Sara's thoughts when Grissom proposes... light and fluffy. GSR now containes chapter 2.. for Grissoms POV.. hope you enjoy it.. I HAD to watch the proposal scene a million times for this.. :
1. Chapter 1

A/N This takes place during the case of the cross dressing carp.. the proposal scene. My take on the thoughts running through Sara's head at the time... it's unbetaed so the mistakes are mine, the people however are not...

"Maybe we should get married"

Did he just say what I think he said?

Yes, yes oh god yes… words keep running through my head, but the only thing that comes out is "Ow!"

That would be right, the guy just asked the biggest question ever.. Well, ever since "Maybe we should get a dog" or "Maybe you should move in" and I get stung by a bee!

For a guy who is so sure of himself at work and so assured of his abilities to teach, he doesn't trust himself too much… "Maybe we should have dinner"

I giggled, reminiscing. Here I am, a bee sting in my hand, and it hurts, and I am thinking about his "maybe" questions.

Now he's talking about venom… 30 seconds ago I'm sure he asked me to marry him and now he's talking about venom.

This is just great.. It sums up our relationship perfectly. Some women would not be happy with a proposal without a grand gesture, like hot air balloons and champagne at dawn, or a 5 carat diamond ring, that they had chosen before being asked.

Here we are, under ugly black shade cloth, in the middle of an experiment, his bees swarming around, and dressed in stupid apiary suits, and Gil asks me to marry him.

He is scraping the barb out of my hand with such tenderness. Maybe.. Oh God, I'm doing it now… Maybe he wasn't really asking, maybe (I really have to stop all this maybe-ing) he was just throwing out the idea, but….. we do have a dog, we do have dinner together, and we do live together.

"So what do you think" he asks barely lifting his face to mine

"Yes.." The word flowed unchecked, but I couldn't see his eyes. Oh honey I need to see your eyes.. He looks up and our eyes meet. Yes Oh yes. I'd have said yes if we were sitting in front of a decomposing pig…

"Yeah?" he asks with a slight grin

"Let's do it!"

Part of me wants to run to Nick at remind him that I am not anti- marriage, just anti-stupid… then I realize just how stupid we must look trying to kiss with apiary headdress

…. grin… Grissom just asked me to marry him… giggle


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2 (the one I wasn't planning on writing.)

**Grissom's P.O.V.**

* * *

I was in the covered greenery area, checking on my apiary. I turned when Sara walked through the doorway.

"Oh I love it when you dress up" I smile

Sara laughed, I may have said that but I was thinking, dress up, dress down.. don't dress its all the same for me. Just having you around is the gift!

I carried on talking about Colony Collapse Disorder, but I have been trying to get those other words out of my mouth for weeks now, "Will you marry me.. Will you do me the honour…" I have found a thousand quotes that voice my thoughts, they just don't make it out of my mouth.

_You are the most beautiful girl that has ever lived, and its worth dying __to have kissed you __- Dylan Thomas_

"Who is who" she asks, breaking my train of thought, and bringing me back to the subject of bees. I explain about the worker bees… bees.. bees… Honey

_Life is a flower of which love is the honey - Victor Hugo_

"So they don't sting?", she asks

"Not unless you swat one or close one up in your hand, or freak out. Go ahead, take off your glove" I encourage gently.

_After all these years, I see that it was mistaken about Eve in the beginning:_

_ it is better to live outside the garden with her than outside without her __- Mark Twain _

I purse my lips.. "Go for it.." I tell myself, chooses the most eloquent quote you can find _Right Now_!!

"Y'know, maybe we should get married." I manage to get out of my mouth

Eloquent… Right.. Good One!!

Ouch, ow ow…

Oh God, she freaked out.. Way to go Gil, she trusted you, you and your eloquent way of talking around her…now she has a barb in her hand, what a way to remember a proposal.. If she wants to remember it.

I look at her palm, scraping the barb out, adding a dialogue of rambling. Expressing myself to her is not my strong point. She is laughing, is that a good sign?? I can't figure that out.

I'm trying not to hurt her, I've done that enough. The barb begins to come free.

Breathe again Gil, its this or nothing.

_If I knew what love is, its because of you- Herman Hesse_

Good one brain.. Find the quote now.. "So .. Ah.. What do you think.. About.."

"Yes.." the mess of words were barely out of my mouth before I heard her gentle "yes". And she is smiling.. With her whole face, with her eyes. Did I do that or did they always smile? I don't remember.

"Let's do it" she says just above a whisper. Were there ever more beautiful words put together?

"Yeah?" that's all I've got.. I had Shakespeare, Emerson, Thomas.. And all I can give her is Yeah.. Oh Gil, so articulate!!

Now if I could just kiss her properly!

_One word frees us of all the weight and pain in life. That word is love __- Sophocles _


End file.
